


haunted

by sp00nz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Ghostbur, Tommy centric, haunted au, sleepless tommy, tubbo mentioned but only for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00nz/pseuds/sp00nz
Summary: tommy can’t sleep.maybe it’s the way the wind sounds like a tune being sung. maybe he’s afraid of having a nightmare, or he just can’t find the tiredness to fall asleep. maybe he can’t rest because technoblade is training again... or maybe he’s just being haunted.the last one can’t be the explanation, right?(5 times tommy can’t sleep and the one time he finds out why)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 285





	haunted

**Author's Note:**

> i am sleep deprived, so this idea happened to pop into my head! enjoy!

tommy couldn’t sleep. 

it was currently storming outside, the hard wind and rain combination was hitting agaisnt his window, causing enough noise for tommy to still be awake.

he laid on his back, staring up at his ceiling. he knew it had to have been late- maybe around midnight to 4 am since the sun wasn’t rising and the rest of the house was quiet. 

he saw flashes of lighting that caused thunder to shake the ground around him, surprised that he hasn’t heard phil or techno walking around after be awaken from the storm. 

but something caught his attention. while the wind rustled the branches around his walls, he heard a humming noise floating in the air. it was a soft, soothing melody the called him towards his door, because maybe techno was singing to calm his nerves. 

but he didn’t hear it from technoblade’s room. as he leaves his bedroom, he notices that across the hallway was an open door. 

wilbur’s room. 

since wilbur’s death, the room in the cabin remained closed, mainly untouched by anyone out of respect. of course every now and then, one of the brothers or phil would walk in for a little bit, just to feel close to wilbur, but would immediately walk out and shut the door for weeks on end. 

so why was his door wide opened? 

tommy slowly and quietly tip-toed his way towards the other room. as he inched closer and closer, the humming got louder. the familiar tune of “hallelujah” was all he could hear, but wilbur’s room seemed to be untouched. seemed to be. 

it was odd, real odd. while everything remained in the place it was originally, tommy noticed that a few sheets of guitar chords were sprawled out on a desk. in bold letters, the top of the papers read:

“HALLELUJAH CHORDS- WILBUR SOOT” 

tommy began to shake. it got cold, real cold. he turns around and sees that a window was wide open, letting the rain into the room. yes, that’s why it got cold, the wind. 

he calms down for a second, setting the paper back onto the desk as he begins to walk out, a tired feeling beginning to arise.

but as he makes his way back to the door, a gush of cold air flies passed him and towards the desk, where the papers were thrown onto the ground. 

tommy stares in disbelief and runs back into his room, making sure he shuts wilbur’s door before returning to the comforts of his bed. 

“what the fuck,” he whispers to himself, wrapping up in the blankets. 

tommy didn’t sleep that night. 

-

it was few nights later, tommy only sleeping around 10 hours over the span of a couple of days. he spoke briefly to philza about the events during the storm, but phil reassured tommy that it was just wind blowing through some cracks in the wall.

but as night rounded the corner once again, tommy found it hard to stay alseep. although he was able to actually rest for a few minutes, he would wake up abruptly, panting in a cold sweat. 

nightmares. 

after the final battle in the war he fought, tommy would have nightmares that reminded him of the blood he shed, and the blood he took.

it was hard to remember the tnt explosions, the sounds of screaming as fireworks scorched people’s skin, and the sound of swords cutting through human flesh. 

they have never been this constant, however. usually he would have one every few weeks, the rest of the nights he wouldn’t remember what he dreamt. but recently, he’s been cursed with the memories of his past. 

he stared at his ceiling, listening to his candle fire crackle in the silent night. it was chilly, a late autumn evening making him cuddle into an abundance of blankets that he stole from around the house. 

yet he couldn’t get warm enough to be comfortable. he was scared he would hear the cries of his best friend once again the moment his eyes shut. he was worried that the moment he was peacefully resting, he would feel the scorching flames of his burning arrows as he fired down onto the enemy. 

he began to tear up, mainly from the sleep deprivation causing him to be more emotional than normal, but also because the fear he held in his heart. he doesn’t want to go back to his past, he can’t relive it. he screws his eyes shut as tight as he can, hoping for some relief. 

as he tried to suppress his cries, he felt a warm hand on his face, wiping off the tears from his cheeks. he opens his eyes, expecting to see techno or phil comforting him after hearing his struggles, but to his surprise, no one was there. 

he looks around, maybe the heat of his candle caused him to feel comforted. he blew it out, watching the smoke rise to the top of his room.

he closes his eyes once more, feeling the tears dry up against his own skin. it was still cold, the blankets not providing as much warmth as he would want. 

he moved around a few times in his bed, but stopped as he felt warmth wrap around his body, as if the blankets were hugging him. he smiled for a moment, not questioning the quiet “goodnight” that was whispered in his ear. 

-

tommy was not tired for once. 

it was around 1 am when he felt a burst of energy spark through him, making his mind buzz with creativity. he wrote down a few things to do in the morning, his own chore list. he read a few books, and even took the time to write a letter to tubbo, sneaking out to the village to get it mailed to his best friend. 

once he returned back to the house after dodging many zombie attacks, he looks at the clock. it was 6 am. soon philza would be awake as the early bird he was, starting off the day with some breakfast that would be left for the other’s to eat later in the day. 

but tommy thought he would surprise phil with his own breakfast, maybe sparking a conversation about his sleeping problems, hoping philza would know what’s happening. 

so tommy heads to the kitchen, cooking up some sausage and toast to later be put on the table as he waited for phil to wake up. 

“tommy, why are you up so early,” philza laughed, surprised to see the other wide awake at 6:30 am. 

“no clue, just thought i’d make you some breakfast!” the other smiled. phil gave tommy a suspicious look, sitting down at the table in front of his food. 

“couldn’t sleep?”

“yeah...yeah i couldn’t sleep,” tommy admits, sitting in front of philza.

“i have some tea in the cabinet that helps with sleeping problems, you should try it tonight, it could be some use.”

“i’ll give it a try, but i do have a question for you,” tommy began, shifting in his seat. “has anything felt odd around here? everything has felt so weird lately and i can’t find out why.” 

phil looks up, “yeah, i have felt a difference around here, but i’m sure it’s just the cabin getting a little old. you, techno, and i should fix it up soon- i’m sure it needs it,” the elder laughs, brushing off tommy’s worries. 

“you’re probably right,” tommy states as he sits up heading towards his room. “thank you, i’ll make sure to try that tea you mentioned tonight! for now, i’m going to try and sleep. night, big p!” 

“don’t call me that!” phil comments back, causing tommy to snicker. he heard a faint “get some good rest” before heading off back to sleep, not waking up until 2 pm that day. 

-

about a week passed by, tommy being able to rest more after using the tea philza recommended. he was feeling better about himself, waking up in better moods, which was appreciated by the other men in the house. 

it was a wednesday night, around 11:30 pm, when tommy heard loud grunting and metal clanging from outside. he didn’t focus too much on it, hoping it was just some mobs walking by. 

but for the next 30 minutes, the noises continued. contemplating whether or on it was safe to look outside, tommy looked out his window anyway, surprised by the image of technoblade fighting a tree wrapped in scrap armor. 

he opens the frame, whisper-yelling out a faint “techno!” causing the older to frantically turn around. 

“you didn’t have to scare me like that tommy, what are you doing awake?” techno asks, dropping his sword and walking towards the other’s opened window. 

“i can’t sleep when all i can hear is you fighting a tree! by the way, what the fuck?” tommy leans out of the window, holding onto the walls to prevent himself from falling out. 

“i couldn’t sleep. too much going on,” the other replies, sitting down on the porch in front of tommy’s room. “have you been feeling anything weird going on, tommy? i can’t explain it, but the house just feels different.” 

tommy laughs, climbing out of his room to sit in front of his brother. “you know big t, i have, but philza just says it’s the house getting old. he suggests we should renovate it, and i think he’s right, we could use a modern redo!”

techno hums in agreement, closing his eyes as he leans his head upwards, leaving the boys in a comfortable silence. 

“is that why you’re training in the middle of the night? afraid of being chased by a ghost?” tommy jokes, receiving a disappointing stare from techno. tommy frowns, realizing what techno meant. 

“you think wilbur is haunting us, don’t you?”

“tommy, i’m not scared by much, we both know this, but something hasn’t been right around here. think about it!” he stands up, grabbing his sword and walks back to the tree where he was training. “the only dead person that would care about us is wilbur, it’s very likely.”

tommy thinks for a moment, but shakes off techno’s words. “get some sleep big man, maybe it could do us both a favor,” tommy calls out as he climbs back into his room, shutting the window before heading back to bed. 

maybe technoblade was right... nah. 

tommy falls asleep quickly that night, ignoring his older brother’s sparring noises. 

-

okay, maybe something wasn’t right. after the peaceful week tommy experienced, everything went to hell. he could never sleep, constantly getting chills down the spine and hearing whispers brush pass his ears. 

he was always cold, shivering even after covering up in hoodies and warmer pants. phil suggested that tommy was just going through a cold, and that he should be better in the days to come, but tommy mostly felt physically fine. 

although tommy hated to admit it, he had to finally agree with techno. something wasn’t right. so in order to find out what was going on, tommy forced himself to stay up, listening to every single strange noise, quick to try and figure out what it was. 

some creaks were techno just walking around his own room, some were from the farm that surrounded their house, and some were caused by himself. 

he remember the events from a few weeks ago in wilbur’s room, and decided that investigating in there would be the best idea. because maybe he was being haunted, but he also tried to convice himself that he could just be paranoid. 

so he takes a candle into wilbur’s room, lights it, and shuts the door as he sits on the floor, alone.

tommy doesn’t think he’s felt this alone in his entire life. as he sits in silence waiting for a sign, he begins to realize how stupid he sounds to himself. 

he is investigating weird noises, that could most likely be caused by the aging house, in his dead brother’s bedroom. how stupid does he have to be?

“this is dumb, i’m dumb,” he repeats as he stands back up after sitting in silence for another few minutes, picking up the candle and heading to go back to sleep. 

but once again, a cold breeze flies by, this time blowing out his candle. tommy stares, praying that the wind caused this. but there weren’t any windows opened.

okay, maybe he wasn’t as dumb as he thought he was. 

he relights the candle, and decides to grab the papers from the other night, wilbur’s guitar, before sitting down again, surrounded by the objects. maybe this time he can get an answer.

so he waits, and waits, and waits. maybe the wind did just happen to blow the candle out and tommy just didn’t notice it. 

he felt insane, but when all hope was lost, he heard a soft chord on the guitar being played. 

he whips his head to where the wooden instrument lays, watching the strings vibrate. 

“no- no no no no,” tommy whispers, this couldn’t be happening. 

the soft strumming continues, and the teen couldn’t help but stare in awe. there was definitely a ghost in this house, and his name had to be wilbur. 

“wilbur? wilbur is that you?” he asks, getting a response almost immediately. a calm voice responded with a simple yes, reassuring tommy’s suspicions.

“can you show yourself, wil? please?” tommy’s voice cracked a little, signaling the young man’s emotional state. he missed his brother, and here he was, haunting him. 

soon enough, a grey-tinted silhouette appeared in front of him, holding the guitar. with a yellow jumper, some black jeans, and a red beanie, wilbur was there. 

tommy began to tear up. he hasn’t seen that face in so long, and yet he was really seeing him, his wilbur. 

“woah? big man is crying? never thought i’d see that in my lifetime!” wilbur joked, his voice raspy with every breath. 

tommy lunged forward expecting a hug, but was met with the hardness of the floor. while turning around, wilbur laughed at his brother.

“i’m a ghost, unfortunately, i thought you would understand how this thing works.”

“oh shut up wilbur,” tommy smiled, standing up to meet his brother’s gaze while wiping away a few stray tears. “god, i fucking missed you.” 

“i missed you too. sorry for scaring you these past few weeks, i just hoped the others would notice and try to summon me so you guys could see me!”

“wait- you’re the reason i couldn’t sleep? i thought i was going insane!” they both laughed, realizing how oblivious tommy could be. 

they sit on the floor for a while, talking about tommy’s new accomplishments and how the ghost life was treating wilbur, cracking a few funny lines along the way. 

it was almost 4 am, and after drinking the tea philza had given him, tommy was almost asleep, struggling to keep his eyes open. wilbur noticed, motioning the younger to go to bed. 

“i want to talk to you though, i haven’t seen you in forever and we need to catch up!” tommy complains, whispering as they walk back into tommy’s room, the human getting into bed. 

“tommy, no matter how much i can get annoyed by your rants, i’ll always be here to listen, okay? even if you can’t see me, i’m here,” wilbur reassures, blowing out tommy’s candle as he heads towards the door.

“awe fuck! you’re gonna be haunting me for the rest of my life, aren’t you,” tommy complains. wilbur only laughs as the door closes, wilbur now out of sight. 

and for the first time in a while, tommy fell asleep in a comfortable mood, feeling the warmth of his brother’s words in his heart. 

when he woke up, he notice the good moods that philza and techno were giving off, tommy assuming wilbur visited them as well during the night. 

and whenever tommy needed it, he would rant to the silence of his room, knowing that wilbur was rolling in his grave having to listen to him talk about his adventures for hours, a knowledge that made tommy chuckle. 

he was perfectly fine sharing a house with a ghost because maybe being haunted wasn’t as bad as tommy thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are appreciated :)


End file.
